Staffel 1
Der grüne Ninja|Bild = Staffel 1.jpg}}Staffel 1 erschien 2012 und folgt auf das TV-Spezial. Die Staffel trägt den Namen „Das Jahr der Schlangen“. Handlung Der Aufstieg der Schlangen Lloyd der Sohn von Lord Garmadon wird von der Schule für böse Jungs geschmissen und will ein Bösewicht wie sein Vater werden.Er versucht in Jamnakai, einem kleinen Dorf, Chaos zu veranstalten doch die Ninja (und Dorfbewohner) lachen ihn aus und hängen ihn an einem Gebäude.als die Ninja zu ihren Drachen gehen, stoßen sie auf eine Prophezeiung die vohersagt das einer von ihnen der grüne Ninja wird.Sie streiten darum wer es wird und machen ein Turnier draus das von Sensei Wu beendet wurde sobald ein Feuer ausbrach.In der Zwischenzeit geht Lloyd wütend durch die Berge und stößt auf das Grab der Hypnokobras. Der General (Silthraa) versucht Lloyd zu hypnotisieren doch er hypnotisiert sich aus Versehen selbst und die Schlangen gehorchen Lloyd.Schon schnell greift er Jamanakai an und hypnotisiert die Dorfbewohner doch schon schnell kommen die Ninja.Doch sie wissen nicht wie sie ihre goldenen Waffen benutzen sollen und schaffen es nicht die Hypnokobras zu besiegen.Doch schon bald haben sie einen Plan und entwenden Silthraa den Stab doch Cole wird durch Skales Hypnotisiert aber die anderen Ninja wissen das noch nicht. Der Pfad des Falken Die Ninja erzählen Sensei Wu das Zane komisch sei und beim Abendessen lachen sie ihn aus kurz bevor sie ne Essensschlacht machen und lachen aber Zane lacht nicht und am Abend bringt er den Müll weg und sieht einen Falken der tanzt.Als der Falke wegfliegt folgt Zane den Falken und stoßt auf Lloyds Baumhaus.Am nächsten Morgen kommt er mit den anderen Ninja wieder um das Baumhaus zu zerstören und es gelingt denen auch aber Skales lässt Cole gegen die anderen Ninja kämpfen,sperrt Lloyd ein wärend sie zum Kloster gehen um den Stab wieder zu holen.Sie handeln gegen Silthraas befehl.In der zwischenzeit kommt Sensei Wu kommt mit Nya auf Flame angeflogen und enthypnotisiert Cole mit seiner Flöte.Als die Ninja wieder beim Kloster ankommen ist es am brennen und es ist fast nichts mehr übrig. Cole befreit schnell die anderen Drachen und Zane lässt Shard das Feuer löschen.Die Ninja werden wütend und beschuldigen Zane das alles abgebrannt ist.Zane verschwindet daraufhin und die Ninja lassen sich bei einem Ber mit einer Art Zelt nieder bis Zane wieder auftaucht.Die Ninja entschuldigen sich bei Zane und Zane sagt ihnen das er nicht wegen ihnen fort ging sondern wegen dem Falken der ihm ein altes Schiff zeugt das die Ninja als neues Heim nehmen. Währenddessen kämpfen Skales und Silthraa in der Eisarena um den Titel des Generals und Skales gewinnt und verbannt Lloyd.Lloyd gelingt es noch eine Karte mit zu nehmen wo drauf steht wo sich die anderen Gräber befinden. Familienbande Die Ninja bemerken das ihr neues Heim:ein altes Schiff- doch nicht so super ist wie am Anfang und sie merken das es ein großer Schrotthaufen ist. Sensei Wu befielt den Ninja das Schiff aufzuräumen während er und Nya weg sind.Die Ninja erfüllen Wus Aufgabe besser als Wu es erwartete.Jay baut sogar an einem verteidigungsmodus. Doch dann tauchen Jays Eltern Ed und Edna auf und wollen das Schiff sehen.Als Jay sie zu ende herumgeführt hat schickt er sie zurück zum Schrottplatz wegen den Schlangen.Doch sie wollten erst gehen wenn Jay sie verspricht bald zu besuchen.Jay verspricht es ihnen und sie fahren nach Hause.In der zwischen zeit befrait Lloyd die Beivipern und macht siech auf den weg zu Ed & Ednas Schrottplatz damit die Beißvipern ihre Armee mit Fahrzeugen aufrüsten kann. Am nächsten Tag möchte Jay seine Eltern besuchen doch die Drachen müssen alleine los und so haben die Ninja keine Transport möglichkeit und laufen zum Schrottplatz und bemerken das etwas nicht stimmt.Jay findet seine Eltern doch auch die wurden gebissen und verandeln sich langsam in schlangen.Die Ninja schaffen es die Beißvipern zu besiegen aber Lloyd flieht mit Fangtom (dem Gerneral).Der Rattlercopter nimmt sie mit und Wu erzählt den Ninja das sich ihre goldene Waffen in Fahrzeuge verwandeln können und hat einen Jet und fliegt damit dem Rattlerkopter hinterher und schaft es den Stab zu stehlen. Die Ninja fahren schnell zu ihrem Schiff und Jay möchte das Verteidigungssystem aktivieren mit dem das Schiff fliegen kann,doch es klappt nicht.Erst als Ed nachschaut funktioniert es. Aber beim Start fällt der Stab von Bord.Später setzten die Ninja Ed und Edna wieder ab. Traue niemals einer Schlange Sensei Wu lässt seine Ninja hart trainieren und stellt ihnen einen Rätsel: Welcher Weg ist der beste, um seine Feinde zu besiegen. Unterdessen schließen sich Pythor und Lloyd zusammen um die Schule der Bösewichte, der Lloyd einst angehörte, zu überfallen und eine geheime Karte zu entwenden. Während Lloyd Pythor für einen Freund hält, hat der es nur auf die Karte abgesehen. Als die Ninjas zur Schule stürmen um die Machenschaften ihrer Gegenspieler zu stoppen, lässt Pythor Lloyd im Stich und verschwindet allein mit der Karte. Erst jetzt erkennt Lloyd, dass er sich mit einem falschen Freund eingelassen hat. Sensei, der an Lloyd guten Kern glaubt, nimmt den tief verletzten Bösewicht auf und beschließt ihn zu unterrichten. Denn der beste Weg, Feinde zu besiegen, ist, sie zu Freunden zu machen. Die Vereinigung der Schlangen Pythor will die vier Schlangenstämme vereinigen. Die Ninja versuchen ihn aufzuhalten doch Pythor ist schneller. Ehe sie sich versehen, hat Pythor zwei Stämme befreit. Schließlich nimmt er den Ninja auch noch ihre Flöte ab und liefert sie damit den Schlangen aus. Doch ein geheimnisvoller schwarzer Samurai eilt ihnen zu Hilfe und rettet sie. Die Ninja erfahren, dass Pythor eine Versammlung aller Schlangenstämme einberufen hat. Es gelingt ihnen, sich unbemerkt unter das Publikum zu mischen. Durch das geschickte Streuen von Gerüchten bringen die Ninjas die Schlangenstämme gegeneinander auf. Pythors Plan ist damit vorerst gescheitert. Die verlorene Stadt Der geheimnisvolle Samurai macht den Ninja ihren Rang als Kämpfer gegen das Böse streitig. Bei einer Serie von Schlangen-Überfällen ist er stets zuerst vor Ort und hat die Lage längst im Griff, wenn die Ninja eintreffen. Dies, sowie die Frage, wer der grüne Ninja wird, beschäftigt die Freunde unentwegt. Kurzer Hand beschließen sie, dass derjenige von ihnen, dem es gelingt die Identität des Samurais zu enthüllen, der grüne Ninja werden soll. Auch Lloyd will sich an diesem Wettstreit beteiligen. Doch damit bringt er sich und die Ninjas in große Gefahr.Sie tun so als würden sie gegen den Samurai kämpfen und fliehen gemeinsam.Doch der Samurai springt vom Mech ab und fliegt hinterher.Kai ist beim absturz auch vom Mech geflogen und sieht wer der samurai ist.Es ist seine Schwester Nya. Doch Nya bittet Kai es niemanden zu erzählen und Kai tut das auch. Der Nindroid Die vier Ninja glauben, längst genug trainiert zu haben. Doch Sensei Wu erklärt ihnen, dass dem nicht so ist und sie zudem die Blockaden in ihren Herzen lösen müssen, um ihr wahres Potenzial zu erreichen. Kurze Zeit später folgt Zane dem Falken und erfährt, dass er ein Nindroide ist. Zane ist vollkommen erschüttert. Doch seine Freunde fangen ihn auf und schließlich kann er seine Herkunft akzeptieren. In diesem Moment werden die Ninja von Baumhörnern angegriffen. Da Zane nun mit sich im Reinen ist, kann er sein ganzes Potential nutzen und so gelingt es ihm die Baumhörnchen zu besiegen. Die erste Reißzahnklinge Jay ringt sich endlich dazu durch, Nya zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen mag. Als sie zustimmt, macht Jay Freudensprünge. Gemeinsam ziehen sie los in ein edles Restaurant im Vergnügungspark. Doch dann verletzt sich Jay unglücklicherweise an einem Zahn von einer Beißviper und mutiert daraufhin zur Schlange. Während Jay versucht sich zu verstecken, um seine Verwandlung geheim zu halten, schlüpft Nya in die Rolle des Samurai, um die den Park angreifenden Schlangen aufzuhalten. Als sie auf Jay trifft, erkennt sie ihn trotz seiner Verwandlung und mit einem Kuss kann sie den bösen Zauber aufheben. Jay ist nun wieder ganz der Alte. Und als Nya kurze Zeit später von den Schlangen überwältigt wird, ist es an ihm, seine Freundin zu retten. Der Talentwettbewerb Auf der Suche nach der zweiten Reißzahnklinge erfahren die Ninja, dass sie die Siegestrophäe bei einem Talentwettbewerb ist. Um endlich in den Besitz der Klinge zu gelangen, beschließen sie dort anzutreten. Sie lassen sich von Coles Vater trainieren, der allerdings noch immer glaubt, sein Sohn gehe auf eine Schauspielschule. Auch Pythor hat es auf die Reißzahnklinge abgesehen. Er hat einen der Juroren ausgeschaltet und seinen Platz in der Jury eingenommen. Dennoch gelingt es den Ninja zu gewinnen, weil Cole sein wahres Potential entfalten kann. Doch damit gibt sich Pythor nicht geschlagen: Er stiehlt den Pokal. Der grüne Ninja Sesei Wu kehrt zurück und zwar mit Garmadon. Kai kann sich nicht mit Garmadon abfinden und hat sogar einmal mit ihn gekämpft.Sie erfahren vom Falken das die 3. Reißzahnklinge im Feuertempel ist und sie fliegen dahin. Garmadon befreit Lloyd der aber dann auf einem Stein,der in der Lava schwimmt und alle Ausgänge krachen zu und nur Kai und Lloyd sind noch im Tempel.Kai entfaltet sein wahres Potenzial als er Lloyd rettet.Später erfahren sie das Lloyd der grüne Ninja ist. Die vierte Reißzahnklinge Die Ninja finden heraus, dass sich die Reißzahnklingen unterhalb von Ninjago befinden. Sie versuchen, die ersten drei zu stehlen, doch bei ihrem Versuch werden sie gefangen genommen. Lloyd, der Grüne Ninja, will seine Freunde retten, doch er ist den Schlangen unterlegen. Nun kann sie nur noch einer befreien: Lord Garmadon. Er befreit die Ninja dann mit den Skeletten und die Ninja stehlen die Reißzahnklingen. Pythor flieht indem er sich unsichtbar macht aber er ist auf dem Flugsegler geflohen. Das böse Erwachen Pythor gelingt es, die vier Reißzahnklingen zu stehlen und macht sich, gefolgt von den Ninja,Sensei Wu, Nya (als Samurai X )und Lloyd ,der den Flugsegler fliegt auf den Weg nach Ouroboros. Die Ninja schaffen es nicht, Pythor aufzuhalten und so erweckt Pythor mit den Reißzahnklingen den großen Schlangenmeister, der nun beginnt, alles um sich herum zu verschlingen. "Habt ihr auch das Gefühl das der grosse Schangenmeister grösser aussieht als vorher?" Jay über den Schlangenmeister. Rettung in letzter Sekunde Der große Schlangenmeister ist dabei, alles zu verschlingen, was ihm in den Weg kommt. Zusammen mit Lord Garmadon entwickeln die Ninja einen Plan, wie sie dem großen Schlangenmeister doch noch das Handwerk legen können, bevor er auch noch die Stadt zerstört nachdem die Pläne der Ninja gescheitert sind.Die Ninja geben Garmadon die goldenen Waffen damit er den Schlangenmeister besiegen kann.Aber am Ende flieht Garmadon mit den goldenen Waffen. en:Season 1: Rise of the Snakes Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Staffel